You may call me Aro
by LDelRey
Summary: Summary: Jane , after a lot of contemplating, decides to tell Aro she loves him. Book verse (12 year old Jane), slight ooc Aro. AroxJane. Can be read as a second part of My dearest Jane.
1. Chapter 1

''My dearest Jane, darling, I always have time for you, come in'' I tell her while I lead her into my study.

''_Oh such happiness she brings me whenever she is with me, oh how I adore her'' I muse, before being struck with melancholy. Melancholy of which my Jane is the cause. My Jane has been visiting me less and less, denying me my happiness. And when she is around me she is nervous, as if she is awaiting disaster. She will not even allow me see her thoughts. _

''_I must find out the cause of all this'' I tell myself ''I will not let her slip away from me''_

''Thank you, master'' She says, pulling me away from my thoughts and back into reality.

''Please, Jane, you may call me Aro'' I correct her after I have closed the door again. ''After all, you are my dearest''

''Aro'' she hesitantly answers me '' There is something I wanted to tell you.'' She sounds nervous and avoids looking me into my eyes.

''Please do tell me. But first, shall we sit down ?'' I point at the couch and in a mere second I am seated. To a human this would be frightening but Jane ,even though her pace is a similar speed to that of a human, follows me without hesitation, and takes her place at my feet like she always does.

''What is you want to tell me, dearest ?''

''Well, I don't know how to say this but...'' stopping midsentence she seems to think for a while before continuing ''I will show you, but you must promise not to be angry.''

I wonder what she could have possibly done to upset me. I do not know if there is anything she could to anger me actually.

''Darling, you can tell me anything. ''

''You have to promise''

At times like these it's so easy to see through her mask. Anyone could see she is not the powerful 260 year old vampire, feared and loathed by many, but just an immature 12 year old girl who desperately wants to be liked.

''I promise'' I say quickly, not wanting to wait any longer to hear what she wants to say.

She sighs and after a moment of hesitating I decide I will take her hand. Gently I enclose her little hands in mine and close my eyes, now I will ,finally, find out what is amiss.

After a few minutes I open my eyes. I am, for the first time in millennia, tongue-tied.


	2. Chapter 2

My dearest Jane, my darling, my favourite, she loves me. She didn't visit me because of it; out sight out of mind, she thought. She was nervous when she was around me because I might find out. She didn't let me read her mind because then I would have found out. Why, oh why, didn't she tell me sooner, and instead tortured herself with thoughts of me rejecting her, or even sending her away ?

I want to tell her I would never do such thing to her when I am interrupted by a strange noise. I then see that it is my Jane, sobbing quietly, her hands covering her face. She must have confused my silence with anger.

''Jane, don't cry, I'm not upset with you'' I try to console her ,yet her sobs only become louder as a result. Momentarily I do not know what to do. But when I look at her, really look at her, it all becomes clear.

I now know why she is the only one who makes me feel anything at all.

I now know why I am melancholy when she is not with me, why I am ecstatic when she is.

I now know I do not only adore her, I love her.

''Jane, I want you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to say'' I whisper while I pick her up and place her next to me on the couch. Sitting there she looks so much younger than she actually is and for a moment I wonder if what I am about to do is a good Idea.

" I would never do any of those things to you, you are too precious to me.''

Suddenly her anger flares. '' You only say that because of my gift, don't you ?!'' she yells at me.

"No'' I say calmly ''I don't say that because of your gift. I'll show you why'' and then I kiss her. It is only a short, soft kiss on her lips, but is enough quiet her.

''My Jane, I adore You, now and forever. I ..'' Before I can finish my sentence she kisses me back.

She kissed me like only she could. She was like fire and ice at the same time. Her lips burning me and her childlike love easing the pain. I did not know if what I did was right. And I still don't know if it is. But I did not care, and I still don't.

The world could be coming to its end, as long as I can hold her, as long as I can have her, I do not mind.


End file.
